<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>it's real, it's magical by ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238678">it's real, it's magical</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84'>ㅎㅊ도 (HChnD)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>1The9 (Band), WEi (Korea Band), X1 (Korea Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>DayFour, Drabble, Gen, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kind of, lapslock, no beta we die like men, sorry wei stans, street magician yongha, this sucks, wizard yohan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 09:02:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,370</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27238678</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HChnD/pseuds/%E3%85%8E%E3%85%8A%EB%8F%84</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>as a wizard, it was amusing to yohan to watch someone fake magic. somehow, though, he felt himself falling for this human's spell despite being aware he was <i>not</i> magical.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kim Yohan/Yoo Yongha</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Arthur's Adventures With Fic Fests, freak week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>it's real, it's magical</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>yohan looked at the man not too far from himself, standing in front of the coffee shop he was on with a deck of cards. classic. he’s seen many magicians in his life and they were all the same, wearing a cheap suit and sometimes even a hat to complete the look. this one wasn’t different, with his unnatural darnk blond mullet showing off and a dark suit with a blue rose on the pocket. the stranger did simple card tricks to woo his audience, who quickly felt for his charm.</p><p>he could only laugh. as someone who naturally held magic in him since birth, watching some ordinary human pretend to be magical was just too funny. it was all just deception, just a play to bring attention to a specific thing so that the man could trick them right before their eyes. it was dumb for someone like him, who knew it was all fake, but somehow was believable for other normal people.</p><p>it was quite amusing to watch.</p><p>so yohan grabbed his half-drunk cup of iced coffee and moved closer to the show that was being pulled, sucking on the straw as he saw someone bet a lot of money to one card.</p><p>“are you sure the king of spades is in here?” the magician spoke with a smirk. apparently, they were playing some type of shell game, but with cards. pfft, what a cheap trick. still, it was enough to make a few people open up their wallet, betting where it could be.</p><p>“yes. i’ve watched your hands carefully.”</p><p>“i bet 20,00 won you’re wrong.”</p><p>the woman who had spoken before stared at the magician with wide eyes. “i- i-”</p><p>“are you not certain it’s in here?”</p><p>“of- of course!” she exclaimed, putting more money on the table. “go on then. show me i’m right.”</p><p><em> except that she’s not, </em>yohan thought to himself. there was no way she was right, as the man had fooled her and removed the right card right before her eyes. in fact, it was back into the deck. what a cheater.</p><p>“if you say so,” he smirked, showing her that her pick was actually an ace of cards. she gasped, and with a frow, walked away.</p><p>how unfair. “is that even allowed?”</p><p>“excuse me?”</p><p><em>oh.</em> he had said that out loud. he stared at the blond, who was looking back at yohan with an interested face. </p><p>“is- are you allowed to do this right outside in the sidewalk?” he decided to conclude his thought, since he already had spoken some of it. </p><p>“well, no one has ever said a thing. and, if they had, i would just grab my stuff and run away.” the magician gave him a big grin. it seemed forced but in a teasing way. “why, are you interested in betting?”</p><p>“please, these tricks won’t fool me.”</p><p><em>“really?”</em> he raised a brow. “how cocky of you. if you’re so certain why don’t you try a bit?”</p><p>yohan wanted to scoff. he wanted to laugh at this man’s face and simply walk away. somehow, though, there was something captivating him that made him nod instead. “alright then. can you at least pick a card that is actually in the table, though?”</p><p>at the question, the other frowned. “what do you mean?”</p><p>“you don’t fool me. i know the three at the table are an ace of hearts, a ten of diamonds and a four of spades. none are kings.”</p><p>the audience turned at the wizard, then at the magician, all quiet. the two of them kept staring at each other, waiting for one or another to do or say something. </p><p>and then, the blond started to laugh. “you’re wrong.”</p><p>he moved towards one of the cards that were upside down, and once he revealed it, it was the king of spades. the entire audience gasped, amazed at that, but yohan laughed even laugher.</p><p>“show me your sleeves then.”</p><p>“what for? there’s nothing in it.”</p><p>the wizard wasn’t buying it. he rolled his eyes, moving his index finger that was behind his back. at that, a bunch of cards started to fall from the other’s sleeve, falling onto the floor and startling everyone around. the magician tried to make it stop, putting a hand on his sleeve, but it was to no use. eventually, the sidewalk was full of cards.</p><p>“how-- what--”</p><p>“well?”</p><p>the blond stared at him for a while, face puzzled. “well. i guess it’s time for me to do the running.”</p><p>yohan could only blink before he started to escape, almost bumping at a man who was beside him. it took him a while to process it, but once he did, he decided to do the most stupid thing ever: he followed the dude.</p><p>he had a lot of stamina, which was normal to magical being like himself, but the magician didn’t seem to be slowing down. he was fast and agile, and if it wasn’t for yohan’s magic, he would have probably lost him. he only managed to keep up and stop once he found himself in a dead-end, the blond panting as he faced the wall.</p><p>“shit, you’re quick, aren’t you?” he said, painting a bit as well. “oh no, i dropped my coffee. you owe me 7,000 won.”</p><p>the man slowly turned around, clearly out of breath. “why did you follow me? you didn’t even bet or anything like that, i don’t owe you anything.”</p><p>he caught himself wondering about that. he thought a bit, and eventually, he laughed it off. “i’m not sure either. you’re just-- hell, i don’t know, i just saw you running and felt like i should follow you.”</p><p>the magician scoffed, taking some time to calm down and breathe normally. “what do you want?”</p><p>“what?”</p><p>“you <em> must </em>want something from me if you followed me this far.”</p><p>yohan kept staring at the other’s stupidly handsome face. how unfair. he was clever and had the looks but was not even a tiny bit magical? it was ridiculous. he was just a simple human being yet he felt like he was a wizard who cursed him and took a piece of his heart with him.</p><p>but no. he was totally ordinary.</p><p>“well, i’m yongha. yoo yongha.”</p><p>“…why are you giving me your name?” </p><p>“because you’re obviously interested,” he moved closer to the wizard, a smirk on his lips. “and you, can i have your name?”</p><p>“uh- it’s yohan. kim yohan.”</p><p>yongha giggled at that. “how charming. you’re interesting and all, but i’m a busy man who has bills to pay and can’t keep flirting with handsome men like you, so if you excuse me.”</p><p>“wha-”</p><p>before he could react, yongha moved closer and landed a kiss onto yohan’s lips. he froze for a bit, but caught himself relaxing and responding the touch. he felt a hand on his hip, pulling him closer, so he decided to place one of his own hands onto the other’s long hair. it was nice as it lasted, but then he felt the other moving away. once he opened his eyes, though, it was as if the other had never been there. he quickly turned around, eyeing his surroundings, but he was all alone.</p><p>“the hell just happened?” he whispered to himself as he raised one hand towards his lips. and it was then when he noticed that there was something in it. a card, more specifically a king of spades, with numbers written in it. yohan caught himself blushing at that, had yongha just given him his phone number?</p><p>he stayed staring it for a while, not really believing anything that had happened. there was no way yoo yongha was just an ordinary man. no human being would have stolen his heart in such little time.</p><p>yet that was exactly what happened. he felt as if he had been under a spell, magically in love with a stranger. yet there was no magic involved.</p><p><em> huh. how odd, </em> he thought, as he saved the number of his phone, ignoring the way his heartbeat went harder against his chest as he sent it a quick text.</p><p></p><blockquote>
  <p>(me) you still owe me a coffee.</p>
  <p>(weird human) sure ;)</p>
</blockquote>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>